


Morning Run

by Vanta22exual



Category: Splatoon
Genre: And Army doing his best to help him, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly just Goggles being sad, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: Army loves mornings, they're quiet, calm, serene. That is, until he bumps into a certain blue Inkling during one of his morning runs.





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh its not my best work, but I kinda wanted to write this scene between Army and Goggles, so here you go.

Army loved mornings. They were calm, quiet, and allowed him a good opportunity to relax before the stress of a new day set in. It was one of the reasons the orange inkling was always the first one in his household to wake up. Not just that, but he had exercises to do as well. So, untangling himself from the forest of limbs that was the bed he shared with his boyfriends, he got up, stretching for a moment and ignoring a groan of protest from Skull before moving to grab a change of clothes and headed down the hallway to take a shower.   
  
Once everything was said and done, Army slipped on his shoes before settling off on his daily run. 5 miles each day through the streets of Inkopolis as the city slowly woke up always made him feel that much better. He loved to listen to the birds chirp and sing as they soared overhead, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon and warming up the cold earth beneath. It was always so serene, he loved it.    
  
Taking a breath of fresh morning air, he exhaled with a sigh, a small cloud of white forming in the cold. Winter was fast approaching, and soon it would become too cold to participate in turf wars. He would have to update his training regiment then to accommodate for it. Perhaps he should spur on his boyfriends to join in, it certainly would do them good.    
  
He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice the familiar figure until he nearly ran them over, stopping just short of slamming head first into them. Army stumbled a few steps back, taking a moment to muster the squid in front of him. With his blue color and that headgear, there was no mistaking who it was.   
  
"Goggles, its unusual to see you around this early. What's the occasion?"    
  
Upon second glance, the orange inkling noted two bouquets of flowers clutched in Goggles' grip, not to mention the unusually sullen expression on his face. The blue inkling tried to give the S4 member a smile, but it clearly didn't reach his eyes.    
  
"Oh! Nothing special honestly. Just going to visit someone."    
  
Army tilted his head slightly, his face pulling into a slight frown. Something definitely wasn't right. Needless to say, he was worried. He had to admit that he, together with just about everyone else that met Goggles, had gotten rather attached to the carefree squid. And seeing him like this raised several red flags. Not that the other wasn't allowed to have his bad days, far from it, but it was still worrying.    
  
"...would you perhaps like some company? I was just finishing up my morning run and I don't have anything else pressing that I have to do."    
  
It seemed to catch Goggles off guard, making him blink in surprise as he looked up at the other inkling, seeming to muster him for a moment. Army simply tried to give the other a soft smile, although he was never that good at expressing his emotions properly. It seemed to be enough though, as shortly after Goggles gave this small shrug.   
  
"Sure...it's not really a fun visit though..."    
  
The orange inkling simply shook his head, motioning for the other to lead the way.    
  
"That is perfectly fine. Not everything has to be."   
  
Goggles gave him another look before giving Army another small smile, this one seeming much more genuine than the last. They set off, walking through the streets of Inkopolis together. The trip was mostly filled with a comfortable silence, neither of the two squids really feeling the need to talk.    
  
As they kept walking, the skyscrapers and shops slowly made way for more and more greenery, trees and bushes lining the way. Army had had a vague hunch about where Goggles was headed earlier, but when they arrived to the gates of the graveyard, he was certain. Eyeing the smaller inkling for a moment, he followed the other quietly between the rows of gravestones, eyes darting from one name to the next.    
  
It wasn't until they stopped at a plot that was a little further away from the rest that Army realized why Goggles had come here. Before them sat two gravestones, one neatly kept, etched with a name that sounded familiar to Army, although he couldn't put his finger on it. The other, on the other hand, clearly had seen better days. The headstone was chipped in several places, the name on it barely legible as it looked like someone had tried to scratch it out several times.    
  
Goggles sighed softly, hesitating before moving to place the flowers, one bouquet for each grave. He stood there for a few moments, his back turned to the other inkling before Army finally noticed the subtle shaking of his shoulders and the small glint of tears falling from his face.    
  
"...I-...I never really got to know them." Goggles finally broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper as Army took a small step closer, a saddened frown settling on his face as he glanced at the graves yet again. Now that he thought about it, it made sense, Goggles lived with his grandma from what he had heard. So this must be his parents.    
  
Army wasn't sure what to say, what to do in this situation. He wasn't the best at comforting people. However that didn't mean that he wouldn't try. Hesitating, he slowly moved to settle a hand on Goggles' shoulder, opening his mouth to say something before he suddenly felt the smaller inkling clinging to him, burying his face in Army's jacket as another sob shook his body.    
  
"It's not- Its not _fair_...I didn't d-do anything and they- th-they left me all alone..."    
  
Frowning slightly, Army slowly moved to wrap his arms around the weeping squid, trying to comfort him by gently rubbing his back. It couldn't be easy, losing his parents. He faintly wondered how it had happened until he was snapped out of it by another sob from the blue inkling in his arms.    
  
After a few minutes of simply letting Goggles cry himself out, Army finally decided to speak up, still gently rubbing the other's back.   
  
"I know it must hurt...but you're not alone anymore. I'm sure they would be proud of you if they could see you now." He murmurs softly, unsure in his choice of words, but his tone was sincere. It seemed to help at least somewhat, Goggles had stopped sobbing, just hiding his face in the other's jacket now, clinging to him slightly.    
  
"There are a lot of people out there that care about you. And I know that...that perhaps you think you're all alone at times, but I can assure you, that's not the case."    
  
The blue inkling didn't move at first, but slowly, he gave a small nod, hesitating before finally pulling away with a soft mumbled "Sorry...". His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying, his nose running slightly from both his outburst and the cold. Army took a moment to dig around the pockets of his coat before pulling out a pack of tissues, handing one to the other.    
  
"It's more than alright to cry, bottling everything up will only make things that much worse. There's no reason to be sorry for it." He gave the other inkling another soft smile, watching as Goggles blew his nose before wiping away his tears with another tissue. He still seemed sullen, but more relaxed than he had been before.    
  
"Thank you Army..."    
  
Army felt a small twinge in his heart, his expression softening slightly before he moved to settle one of his hands on the other's head.    
  
"It's no problem. Say...why don't you join me and the other's for breakfast?"    
  
Goggles looked up at him, those big blue eyes having regained a little bit of their shine as he gave the orange inkling a small smile.   
  
"I think I'd like that."


End file.
